Someone
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: Oneshot! Everyone looks for their special someone. And one night, Kagome finds hers, in InuYasha. A songfic to Someone by DHT. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the song Someone by DHT.

Someone 

Kagome shivered in the cold of the night. It was the first night of the new moon, a dangerous night to be outside, but she couldn't help it. She loved the outdoors, and maybe spending a few minutes outside will allow her fall asleep quicker.

She thought about her friends, sleeping soundly inside the little hut they found to spend the night in. It made her smile. To think, there was a peaceful moment in this world or war.

Suddenly, her thoughts turned to her beloved InuYasha, the hanyou who has risked his life for hers so many times. Her love was unrequited, and it sometimes pained her. But that wasn't the only thing; she knew that his heart belonged to Kikyou, the dead priestess that Kagome was a reincarnate of. She stopped her thoughts for a moment to wipe a tear from her eye.

Kagome closed her eyes and remembered a song that she heard one time when she went home in her time. "Someone…I wish I was InuYasha's someone," she murmured.

_You can't eat, you can't sleep, you can weep when you love someone_

_  
Feels extreme when you dream, and you scream when you love someone_

_If you feel that strong_

_  
Can you see that, one_

InuYasha, even though he wasn't a hanyou, could sense that Kagome wasn't around. He opened his eyes to see that she was not in her sleeping bag. Shippo was there, sleeping soundly as a child should. He looked out the small window of the hut to see Kagome standing there in the night, singing to the stars above her.

_Let me be your_

_  
Someone to hold you tight_

_  
Someone to make you feel All right._

Everyday and night

_  
I wish I was your someone_

_Someone to hold you when you're weak_

_  
Someone to make you feel complete_

Every day and night

_  
I wish I was your someone_

_Someone_

He could hear a hint of sadness in her voice as she sang the words. He could tell that she was crying. '_What is she doing? Why is she crying, and singing such a sad song?_' he thought. He inched out the door, stood, and watched her as she continued.

Kagome held her chest, where her heart held a fast beat. Her body shivered as she felt a cold wind blow past her. She didn't allow it to bug her as she continued her song.

_Don't you know, I will go, if you show that I can break through_

_  
Feels extreme when you dream, and you scream when you love someone_

If you feel that strong

_  
Can you see that you're the one_

InuYasha saw her shiver and he took off his hatori coat. He inched closer to her, without her knowing his approach.

_Let me be your_

_  
Someone to hold you tight_

_  
Someone to make you feel All right._

_And I hold you tight_

_Everyday and night_

_  
I wish I was your someone_

Someone to hold you when you're weak

_  
Someone to make you feel complete_

Every day and night

I wish I was your someone

She felt a heavy cloth being draped over her. "InuYasha," she gasped. He smirked at her. "You know you're an idiot for coming out here in the cold," he said, wrapping her in his arms. "I couldn't sleep. I wanted some fresh air, in hopes that it will help me sleep," she said, leaning back against him and looking up at the stars.

_You're still on my mind, I can't stand to live without you_

_  
And I can't forget you_

Wherever you are, you're still on my mind

He looked at her and leaned his head to her neck, making her gasp. "InuYasha? What are you…" she began to ask, but she was cut off by his gentle breath against her skin. "Who were you singing about, Kagome?" he asked softly. Kagome's breath caught in her throat and her heart raced. "Y-y-y…" she stammered. "Me?" InuYasha said and Kagome nodded.

InuYasha smiled and gently kissed her neck, making Kagome gasp and melt closer to him. "You wish to be my someone," he said in a whisper, forcing the young miko to turn and face him. She stared into those violet, human eyes of his, wondering what they held for her.

_Let me be your_

_  
Someone to hold you tight_

_  
Someone to make you feel All right._

_And I hold you tight_

_Everyday and night_

_  
I wish I was your someone_

Someone to hold you when you're weak

_  
Someone to make you feel complete_

Every day and night

_I wish I was your someone_

"Yes…Yes, I want to be your someone. I love you, so very much."

InuYasha smirked at her again, "I can tell you something now." He leaned closer to her, and his mouth met her ear. "I love you too, my special someone," he whispered. Kagome's eyes broke tears of happiness.

_And I hold you tight_

_  
You're still on my mind, I can't stand to live without you_

_  
And I can't forget you_

_  
Wherever you are, you're still on my mind_

"But…what about…"

"Kikyo is in my past. You are my here and now, and my future."

He moved away from her ear and lowered his lips on hers. She shivered slightly to the sensation, then calmed herself and kissed him back. She was his and he was hers. They were the other's special someone.

_Someone to hold you tight_

_  
Someone to make you feel All right._

Everyday and night

_  
I wish I was your someone_

Well, what do you think? Please review! Also, please read my other stories and review them! –Ashi


End file.
